


Надежда

by TenderRain



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	Надежда

— И что ты там интересного нашла? — мягкий голос Эстреллы вывел Кассандру из задумчивости. 

Эстрелла бесшумно, как кошка на мягких лапах, подкралась к Кассандре сзади и обняла за талию, заглядывая через плечо в окно и пытаясь понять, что такого могло привлечь внимание Кассандры.

— Ничего особенного, — Кассандра улыбнулась. — Просто немного странно. И непривычно без снега и всей этой рождественской суеты. Словно в совершенно другом мире оказалась.

— Так и есть, по сути, — Эстрелла тихо засмеялась. — Нам без надобности все то, чем одержим обычный мир. И Рождество… этот праздник определенно не для нас.

— Почему? — Кассандра развернулась в объятиях Эстреллы и заглянула в ее темные глаза. Кассандре или показалось, или в глазах Эстреллы действительно промелькнула грусть. — Это же самый теплый и сказочный праздник, который способен подарить надежду…

— Вот именно, — теперь Кассандра могла поклясться, что на этот раз ей не показалась печаль в голосе Эстреллы. И корила себя за то, что стала причиной этому. — Мы уже смирились, и просто живем с тем, что у нас есть. Я знаю, чудеса случаются. Но вряд ли это когда-нибудь нам светит. Так зачем лишний раз тешить себя пустыми надеждами?

— Извини. Я не хотела тебя расстраивать.

— Меня ты не расстроила, — покачала головой Эстрелла. — Просто я уверена, что если чудо когда-нибудь и случится, то причиной тому будет совсем не желание на Рождество или что-то подобное. Всему свое время. И давай лучше убьем время на что-то более интересное, чем эти разговоры, а то, я так понимаю, друзья тебе не простят, если не встретишь с ними этот праздник.

— Они поймут, — пожала плечами Кассандра.

— И все равно это будет не очень красиво с твоей стороны по отношению к ним, — если бы Эстрелла не начала покрывать поцелуями лицо Кассандры, старательно не давая думать ни о чем другом, то Кассандра непременно подумала бы, что та просто хочет побыстрее от нее избавиться. 

Последнее, правда, не очень укладывалось в голове, учитывая, что со своей стороны Эстрелла явно не теряла надежды, что рано или поздно Кассандра, может, все-таки, решится на бессмертное существование рядом с ней. Как и Кассандра, что Эстрелла все же когда-нибудь сможет выходить за пределы этого маленького рутинного псевдорая.


End file.
